The present invention relates to a development apparatus for facsimile apparatus or the like.
In a conventional facsimile apparatus, particularly in a facsimile apparatus employing a data compression system, scanning for recording to image information is performed at intermittently varying speeds depending upon the presence of information to be recorded, and accordingly the recording sheet is transported intermittently. In particular, when the record sheet is transported sequentially through a recording section where the latent electrostatic image corresponding to image information transmitted is formed, and then through a development section, the record sheet has to be transported intermittently through the development section in synchronization with the transportation thereof through the recording section. Therefore, when the development is performed by a dry-type copying machine of the type comprising a non-magnetic sleeve with an inner magnetic roller being rotated continuously at a predetermined speed, the condition for developing the image on the record sheet may vary due to the intermittent movement of the record sheet, resulting in the image quality being degraded, particularly, the image density becoming uneven and the background of the record sheet being smeared. Further, when the record sheet is transported at extremely slow speeds, excess toner is supplied to the record sheet and accumulates near the record sheet, so that the recording section of the apparatus may become smeared with the toner.
In order to eliminate the above-mentioned shortcomings, a development apparatus in which the transportation of the record sheet and the rotation of the sleeve are accurately synchronized with each other has been proposed. However, this development apparatus requires an expensive pulse motor as its drive source. According to the experiments conducted by the inventors of the present invention, using the above-mentioned development apparatus, the image quality was not degraded when the sleeve was rotated, but when the magnetic roller was rotated, the image quality was so degraded that it could not be used in practice.